


The Camping Trip

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Filthy, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentions of male/female relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel tell their parents they're going fishing. They lied. What starts out as a long weekend watching porn quickly grows into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this happened. My mind is a messed up place. I hope you enjoy. If you really enjoy it, I may add more so yea, let me know.

5:00pm  
Dean entered the fishing cabin that was owned by his uncle Bobby, followed closely by his best friend, Castiel Novak. "Man I can't believe your parents let you out of your house without them," Dean said grinning. Castiel frowned at his back. "I mean they must be the strictest parents in the history of parents." The two seventeen year olds walked through the kitchen of the cabin, into the bedroom they'd be sharing for the next few days.   
"They care about me," Castiel retorted tossing his bag next to the bottom bunk. He knew Dean would want the top bunk, even if it was only a twin sized bed while the bottom was a double.   
Dean snorted, "I'm glad my parents don't 'care' that much. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to go to Lisa's party last weekend."  
Castiel frowned, "I'm surprised you did go. You're not exactly popular with that crowd." His friend shrugged dropping his bag next to the entertainment unit in the room. "Gordon was too drunk to notice me. Besides I totally walked in on Benny fucking Lisa."  
Castiel raised an eyebrow.  
"Man, she was moaning so loud, neither of them heard the door open. And her tits man, they're huge. She was on all fours while Benny did her from behind. It was hot."   
"You just stood there and watched," Castiel sounded scandalized.   
His friend merely grinned before shaking himself out of his lust filled daze. "Ready for the movies?" He held up several movies in his hand. "And your parents let you go "fishing" with me." He grinned.  
"Yea, well they haven't figured out you're a bad influence on me," the darker haired teen commented.   
Castiel settled himself onto the bottom bunk, as Dean went across to the big screen TV in the room, putting one of the movies in.   
Walking back across the room, Dean unhooked his pants, letting them fall to the floor, stepping out of them, before pulling his shirt off over his head.   
He settled onto the bottom bunk, clad in his boxers, grinning at his friend who had also lost everything, but his underwear.   
Music began playing as the blonde actress made her way onto the screen.   
Both boys sighed at the sight of the barely clad woman, wearing a dress that exposed her nipples and stopped just barely below her ass.   
Castiel moaned, his hand sneaking down his boxers to curl around his hardening prick as he watched the action on the screen.   
Within a few moments the woman was bent over a table, dress shoved up to showcase her bare ass, with the man's rather impressive cock pounding in and out of her pussy.   
Castiel moved his hand up and down, blue eyes intent on the screen and the arousal that was pooling in his gut. Slight movement from his side caught the boy's attention and he turned his head to see Dean pulling off his boxers before bringing his hand back to his cock and resuming his thrusting.   
A slight blush graced Castiel's cheeks as he paused to remove his own boxers, even though this wasn't the first time the two boys had masturbated together. He turned back to the screen to see the couple had shifted position so that the woman was riding the man, her breasts moving up and down with her body.   
"Ughnn," Castiel's hips began stuttering and with a loud drawn out moan, he came, long strips of white covering his stomach and hand.   
Dean followed soon after with a very loud "Fuck."   
There was heavy breathing and then the two boys looked at each other, Castiel noting the white strips that marked Dean's chest.  
"That was fantastic," Dean said lazily, grinning, his hand holding his limp cock.   
A scream of pleasure came from the screen.   
"I'm hungry," Castiel said, still breathing hard, wiping his come covered hand onto his stomach.   
"Cool, want some soup?" Dean asked, finally releasing his dick before standing up, pausing the porno.   
"Sure."  
Both boys wandered out into the kitchen, not bothering to get dressed. 

 

6:00pm  
"Are you ready for more?" Dean called over from the stove where he was standing next to the still partially filled pot, as he put his bowl in the sink, back to his friend.   
Castiel jerked his eyes away from his friend's naked body, looking down, at his dick that had hardened just from his friend sitting next to him in the nude. Somehow Dean had been oblivious when Castiel kept sneaking glances the other's lap, enthralled with the way his friend's dick lay against him when it was flaccid and how throughout dinner it slowly got harder until it was standing upright.   
"Yea," both boys got up, not bothering to clean the table, with their cocks bouncing in front of them, Dean staring at Castiel's ass the entire way.

 

6:10pm  
Castiel stared in fascination at the two women who were grinding up against each other and the man.   
"That's so hot," Dean mumbled, his hand stroking his cock, which was leaking all over him. He glanced over at Castiel who was staring open mouthed at the screen as one of the girls dropped to her knees and swallowed the man down in one go, his hands at his sides, dick leaking precome. Dean grinned to himself.   
Castiel jumped when he felt a warm hand on his neglected cock. He glanced at Dean questioningly, before moaning, his hips jerking up, forcing his cock even further into Dean's hand.   
Dean moved his hand over his friend's dick, spreading the precome that was steadily leaking out all over it.  
"Does that feel good, Cas," he asked, his voice deeper than usual, eyes focused on what he was doing.  
"F-feels so good, faster Dean," Castiel begged as he fell backward against the bed.   
Dean obliged, moving his fist up and down, speeding up until his friend's come splattered his chest.   
Castiel lay unmoving, chest heaving. Without thinking Dean leaned over his friend, his own abandoned cock, brushing against Castiel's hip. A curl of pleasure spread through him and without thinking about it, he began rutting against his friend's body, trying to find his release.  
Dean's breathing sped up as did his hips, arousal rising with every movement of his dick against the other teenager's bare side.   
Blue eyes opened and watched as Dean moved against him, until finally Castiel was just as covered in come as Dean was.   
Both boys stared at each other, trying to process what had just happened. Castiel saw the gleam in Dean's eye. "You know Cas, I bet I can cover you almost completely in my come, before you can cover me in yours," he growled out.   
Cas stared at him for a moment, his cock starting to fill with blood again at the suggestion. A voice in the back of his head informed him that this wasn't normal behavior for two friends. "You're on," he said surprising himself, his horniness overriding any rational thought.   
Dean immediately dropped his hand down to try to coax his dick back to life.   
On screen the other girl was now bouncing up and down on the man's cock, her nipples hard, as she let out little moans. 

 

6:45pm  
Castiel moved his hand in time with the fucking on the screen, eyes cast toward Dean every now and again, the two boys facing each other with their bodies, while turning their heads to watch the screen.   
The dark haired boy could feel his arousal peaking and he moved just enough so that Dean's chest and stomach were covered with his spunk.   
While he lay back on the bed again, trying to catch his breath, Dean straddled him and managed to cover his face and neck.   
Castiel stared up at the other boy, his eyelashes sticky, a small smile around his lips.   
Dean shifted off of the other boy and lay next to him, breathing hard. They took turns glancing at each other

 

7:30pm  
"This is a good one, it has this pizza man, oh man his cock is huge, and the babysitter her tits are gigantic and its fucking hot man," Dean said enthusiastically as the music began playing.  
"I think most women in porn have gigantic tits Dean," Castiel commented absentmindedly, reaching his hand down to curl around himself. He squirmed a bit due to the itching that was caused by Dean's drying come, but shoved it out of his mind.   
Castiel tilted his head as he watched the pizza man spanking the babysitter who screamed with every touch, her butt cheeks getting redder with each slap. A splash on his upper chest distracted him and he turned to see Dean grinning, dick in hand.   
"You've got some of my jizz on you," he commented, as it dripped down Castiel's chest into the hairs that were at the base of his cock.   
Castiel glared before turning his attention back to getting himself off, moving his hand faster.   
A cool hand touched him, and he paused to see Dean slide off the bed onto his knees in front of him, eyes intense.  
He gasped when he felt the warm wet mouth engulf his dick (part of it anyway). Within moments he was fucking his friend's mouth, hard, Dean gagging around him as he pushed in, but doing his best to keep sucking. Castiel felt his balls tighten and he pulled out, just in time to cover Dean's face.   
After a few moments of shocked silence, "you've got some of my jizz on you," Castiel said, a sly grin forming. 

 

9:45pm  
Dean climbed on top of his friend, ass facing Castiel's face and ground down against his stomach. Castiel lay on his back, wondering what Dean was up to now. He turned his head to see the two men on screen start kissing.   
His attention was jerked back when Dean slid forward and pressed his penis against Castiel's own. The boy felt like electricity was surging through his body, as the green eyed boy took both of their cocks in his hand and started to rub them together in the best of ways. Castiel closed his eyes as his best friend jerked them off simultaneously, their come splashing both of the boys.   
One of the men on the screen was bent over a bed exposing his asshole as the other roughly entered him, fucking him hard and fast.   
Neither teenager was paying attention as Dean shifted up and turned around to face Castiel grinning.   
"We're both pretty covered in come, Cas," he said proudly.   
Castiel lazily opened an eye. "Yea."  
"I think this is the most we've ever come, you know, together," Dean continued.   
Castiel examined his friend, "what's your point Dean?"  
"We need to do this more often. I swear I come longer and recover quicker when you're around." His friend sighed, happily, still straddling Castiel, who kept glancing down to stare at his friend's balls.   
"We do have the rest of the weekend," the dark haired boy responded, finally tearing his eyes away from Dean's junk, "and I know you have more pornos in your bag."  
The boys fell quiet, Dean remaining where he was on his best friend. He was a very comfortable seat. 

10:23 pm  
"Aren't you going to get off of me Dean? You're getting pretty heavy," Castiel asked his mischievous best friend.   
Dean grinned before allowing himself to fall back, the crack of his ass against Castiel's flaccid penis. He jerked a bit, green eyes widened at the touch. They opened even wider when his friend reflexively began moving his hips up, his penis rubbing against the crack.   
Castiel wasn't sure what he was doing, but it felt good so he continued harder.   
Dean was taken by surprise when the other boy grabbed him, hands around his hips, holding him in place over his cock. He could feel it rapidly hardening as Castiel stared over his shoulder at the screen. Dean turned his head to see a man spread open on the bed moaning as he was fucked into the headboard. The man being fucked came just as Dean was flipped onto the mattress, back hitting it hard, Castiel looming over him, coming on him yet again. Dean's own cock came back to life at the sight of his friend's face. His heart beating faster, Dean made an important decision.  
"Fuck Cas, fuck the coming on each other and just fuck me already," Dean said, his voice rough with want, shifting his legs up to expose his ass hole.   
Castiel stared at him panting, before moving his hand down and covering it with the come that was on Dean's naked body.   
Dean moaned as his friend's finger pushed into him. Somewhere in the distant reaches of Dean's mind, he knew that Cas had in fact watched the gay porn he had snuck him for Christmas. He also was thankful for the past few nights he had spent prepping his own ass (he wasn't about to admit the involvement of a giant plastic dick in the prepping or the thoughts of his blue eyed best friend as he fucked himself on said plastic dick).  
"Another," he groaned. Castiel looked up at him, breathing hard, before he did as instructed and pushed in a second finger. Dean instinctively pushed down on the fingers, ass clenching around them. Without saying a word, Castiel pushed in a third finger, a slight burn accompanying it, quickly followed by a fourth.   
"Cas- want- now," Castiel pulled out his fingers and lined his cock up, hard and leaking yet again, eyes flickering up to see Dean.  
"Cas-" and with that Castiel shoved himself in. Dean screamed. At first the thrusts were hesitant, but slowly the dark haired boy picked up confidence and began fucking his friend harder, the creak of the bed audible now.   
After a few, Castiel's dick shifted just slightly and Dean let out a sound, followed by an "oh yes!" the green eyed boy reached his hands out, clenching onto the sheets.   
Castiel aimed for that same spot.  
"Ohyespleasefuck," Dean began babbling with each hit of his prostate. Castiel could feel himself start to spiral, and it took only a few more thrusts before he was coming harder and longer than any of the previous times that night, Dean following right afterwards, spraying Castiel with his come.   
The boys laid intertwined in the bed, covered in each other's come, both far too tired to care.   
"That was fucking awesome," Dean yawned as he curled up against Castiel, his heated skin starting to cool down.   
Castiel chuckled, "we have three more days left until we have to go home," he commented.  
"Oh we are so fucking each other all over this cabin," Dean said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the fact that they still have a few more days to their camping trip wouldn't leave me. So here's day 2 complete with flashbacks. Enjoy.

4:48am  
Dean's eyes fluttered open. He had to blink a few times before his surroundings made sense to him. The boy relaxed when he remembered he was at his Uncle Bobby's cabin for the long weekend. The arm around his waist tightened, Dean turned to look at the body it belonged to. Castiel's eyes were closed, long lashes resting on his cheeks, as he breathed in softly. The soreness of Dean's ass as well as the dried come still covering his body brought back the memories of the evening before. The way Castiel looked naked and about to come, the little competition Dean had suggested out of desperation and horniness, the feel of Castiel's cock both in his hand and mouth, the boy could feel his own dick leaking at the memories. Finally the memory of Castiel on top of him, the way the bed moved, as his best friend (finally) fucked him.   
Dean sighed, as he pressed his body closer to the other teen's. He had wanted Castiel for a long time now. Ever since they were 13 years old and had started masturbating together. 

 

Flashback:  
Dean looked up as his best friend entered his room, smiling at him. "Hey Cas," he greeted his friend excitedly.   
"Hello Dean. Your mom wanted me to tell you that she's taking Sam to his doctor's appointment and she'll pick up pizza on the way home. Also she said to try not to get into too much trouble while she's gone," Castiel gravely informed him, a look of such seriousness on his face that it was hard to believe he was barely 13 years old.   
"Oh good she's gone. There's something I wanted to show you," Dean said, ignoring the part about getting into trouble as his stomach began flipping over itself at the thought of what he had to share with his best friend.  
"What is it?" the boy tilted his head to the side as he looked trustingly at his friend, fully expecting to see a hidden puppy or a snake or one of Dean's many practical jokes that he liked to play.  
Dean grinned as he stood up and dragged Castiel to the bed, forcing him to sit, before turning to hit the power button on his television. He pulled the old vhs tape from the bottom of his bag, entering it into his player and then hitting 'play'.   
"Benny gave me this." He told Castiel who looked bewildered until the tape began playing and the camera zoomed in on a clearly naked woman.   
"This is pornography, Dean!" his friend gasped, clearly shocked, even as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. "We should not be watching this." He made no move to leave or close his eyes.  
"We're teenagers. Of course we should be watching it," Dean insisted.   
The woman ran her hands down her body, before entering her fingers into her soaking pussy.   
"Oh!" Castiel said sounding kind of stunned, "that's what a woman's private areas look like."   
Dean muffled a snort.   
"Perhaps I should go," Dean turned to look at his friend, "Come on, I know your parents won't app-" his voice cut out when he saw his friend staring down at his lap in fascination.  
Dean's throat went dry when he saw the tent in his friend's pants.   
"Nah man, just take care of it, I won't tell," he found himself saying.   
The thirteen year old teenagers stared at each other for a brief moment, before Castiel unzipped his pants and slid his hand into them.   
Dean tore his eyes away and slid his hand into his own sweats, gasping at the pleasure he felt wrapping his hand around his dick with his friend right next to him. 

 

9:46 am  
Dean woke up, his hips thrusting upward. It took a brief second before he realized there was something wet and warm wrapped around his dick. It took another second for him to realize he was fucking Castiel's mouth. He opened his eyes and met Castiel's intent blue ones. That was all it took for him to shoot his load down his friend's throat, keening the entire time.   
Breathing heavily he felt his limp prick slip back against him, Castiel crawling up his body to cover it with his own.   
"Morning Dean," Castiel breathed against him, breath hitting Dean's cheek, their chests flush against each other.   
"That was an awesome way to wake up," Dean muttered, grinning, enjoying the weight of the body covering his.   
"Hmmm," Castiel agreed, shifting his body, so that his own erection brushed his friend's hip.  
Dean's legs opened on an impulse. The two boys stared at each other for a moment before Castiel rolled over and out of the bed. Dean sat up, eyes tracking his friend's bare back, a brief spark of panic hitting him.  
The blue eyed teenager bent over, giving Dean an eyeful of his ass, before straightening up and turning around, hand clenched around something.   
"Turn over Dean," he demanded, walking back.   
Obediently Dean turned over on all fours, presenting his ass for the other boy. His breathing quickened when he felt Castiel begin fingering him, lube covering his fingers. After what felt like hours Dean felt the head of a lube covered cock entering him, as Castiel mounted him like a dog mounting a bitch.   
Dean's own cock, once again hard, hung untouched between his legs, as the other boy plunged into him repeatedly.   
The bed moved and creaked below the two boys, as moans and gasps spilled out. Dean felt it when Castiel got the angle just right.  
"Yes!" he screamed, forcing his ass back to meet the other boy. "So good, harder." After a few more thrusts, Dean was unable to speak, tears leaking out of his eyes. One more shove and he was coming all over the sheets below, trembling as he felt Castiel's come inside of his ass, dripping down his legs.   
The two boys collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs, come smeared all over their bodies. Within moments both of them had fallen back to sleep.

 

11:04am  
Dean stepped into the shower, the cool water running down his body, as Castiel wrapped his arms around him from behind.   
Both boys felt the relief of the dried come leaving them, washing down the drain. A gentle hand touched Dean on his ass.  
"How does it feel?" Castiel inquired softly, his mouth inches from Dean's ear.   
"Sore," Dean admitted, "but in a good way. Like the way you feel after working out, but even better than that."   
There was a pause, then Castiel stepped away for a moment before returning, a cool feeling of liquid on Dean's head. He stood there quietly, enjoying the feeling of his friend washing his hair, before he moved on to washing his body, a strange intimacy surrounding the pair. Dean began wondering if he could still call Castiel a friend. 

 

Flashback:

14 year old Castiel entered his friend's room, a look of eagerness on his face. Dean's parents were on their way out for their anniversary, and Sam was at a friend's house. The two teenagers were alone for the night, after many promises to stay in the house and many reminders about emergency contacts.   
Dean had managed to sneak in another porno that the boys were going to watch.  
"Hey listen," Dean began as Castiel sat down next to him, the bed dipping down with his weight. "I think it would be easier if we just," he paused, "left our clothes off." He nervously looked at the other boy.  
"It's just it'll be easier to get off, without our clothes in the way," he finished.   
Castiel looked at him, considering his words. "That makes sense, I guess," he finally said. With that he stood up and within seconds was standing in front of Dean completely nude. He stared at Dean who was staring at him. "Aren't you going to take off your clothes?" he asked.   
"Oh right," Dean stood up and nervously took off his own clothing, all the while thinking how easy it was to get his friend out of his clothes. 

 

4:39 pm  
Castiel was pushed back against the counter in the kitchen, one hand clutching Dean's shoulder as the other boy swirled his tongue around the cock in front of him.   
Dean nearly choked on the semen that shot into his mouth and forced himself to swallow the bitter substance. He stood up, his knees aching from the hard floor, as Castiel gasped his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Dean put his arms out, bracketing Castiel with his body.   
"That was fantastic," Castiel gasped out, cheeks pink, hair a mess on the top of his head.   
"I try," Dean said faking modesty as he stood close to the other teenager, ignoring the throb radiating from his untouched groin.   
Dean's eyes fell to the well bitten, chapped lips and he leaned in.  
"Tag you're it," Castiel ducked around Dean's arms and without a thought to his nakedness ran outside.   
Dean grinned and followed suit, knowing the closest neighbors were miles away.  
He stopped right outside when he saw Castiel grinning at him, water from the lake up to his knees. Without another thought Dean followed him in the cold water hiding their bodies.

 

5:17pm  
Dean lay on the shore, dirt and sand covering his back as Castiel hovered over him. Their legs were tangled and still in the water, the rest of their bodies getting wet only when the waves pushed the water further up the shore.   
The green eyed boy wondered how his friend had hidden the fact that he had brought lube out with him as fingers fucked into his aching hole.   
A strange sense of completion overcame Dean when Castiel pushed into him and paused, the two friends staring at each other. Dean's eyes followed a trickle of water down the other boy's neck. The urge to lick it was pushed out of his mind when his friend began moving. Then all Dean could think about was his friend inside of him and how he never wanted him to leave. 

 

8:53pm  
Dean had his head on Castiel's lap as both teenagers watched the two men fuck each other on the screen, a woman nearby fingering herself as she watched. One of Dean's hands was curled around himself as he watched the porno. He turned to say something to Castiel, but stopped when he realized his friend's hardened prick was barely an inch away from his face. He swallowed hard, remembering how he had always studied his friend's junk in the past. 

 

Flashback  
15 year old Dean Winchester adjusted his position so Castiel was sitting just slightly in front of him. Noticing that his friend's attention was solely on the porno they were watching, he took a moment to let his eyes fall on the other boy's hardened penis. Knowing that they were safely alone in Castiel's house and not in the gym locker room at school, Dean was able to take his time studying the shape of the penis, noting it was longer and slightly thinner than his own. Dark hair trailed down from under the boy's belly button leading to his balls and prick that was starting to look a bit purple. A deep moan and then the sight of Castiel coming all over himself, led Dean into his own orgasm, and then shortly after the revelation that perhaps he liked his friend as more than a friend. 

11:21pm  
Dean's skin cooled down after his friend fucked him yet again that night. Castiel's legs were entwined with his own, Dean's head pressed against the other's chest. He pulled his head away and met the other's questioning look before leaning in and pressing his lips against Castiel's. After a moment Castiel pressed back.


	3. Chapter 3

12:03 am  
Castiel hovered over Dean, his tongue tracing the contours of the other boy's mouth. His hand was behind Dean's neck, supporting his head. The blue eyed boy went to pull away, gasping as air was finally able to make it in. Dean's eyes were closed, lips swollen.   
"You're too far away," Dean gasped out, his own hands pulling his friend back down to him, lips meeting again. Castiel's weight gave out and he dropped down, his body entangled with his friend's, bare chests firm against each other, Dean's fingers leaving marks on the other boy's back.  
"Dean," Castiel moaned, pulling away and lowering his lips down to Dean's neck, kissing, sucking and biting the bare skin there. 

 

15 year old Castiel watched from under his eyelashes as his best friend removed his shirt, revealing a skinny chest. Dean was oblivious when blue eyes zeroed in on the hairs that were under his belly button, watching and waiting for when the button on the jeans was undone and the denim fell to the ground. Castiel caught his breath as he saw where the happy trail of hair led to. He watched the flaccid dick hanging between the other teenager's legs, studied the testicles on either side, wanting to reach out and touch. Just when he thought he would, Dean turned, his ass replacing his genitalia in his friend's view, conveniently not noticing that his friend's cock was already standing at attention, as he went to turn on the tv.   
The oldest Winchester boy sat down next to Castiel, naked legs barely touching as the camera zoomed in on a petite brunette spreading her legs for the man behind her.   
"Fuck, look at those tits man. The way they bounce like that," Dean muttered as he stared at the screen. And his dick man, its huge. Like what 10 inches? Must feel so good," he continued.   
Castiel didn't say anything already knowing his friend liked both sexes. He watched his hand on his dick as the guy onscreen pulled out of the woman, shooting out his come all over her body.   
"Yea man, fuck, all over her, just like that," Dean said, grinning, as he thrust faster into his hand, his leg rubbing against Castiel's.   
The feel of Dean's bare leg rubbing against his, was the bigger reason for Castiel coming all over his hand and lap, than what was happening on screen, but he wasn't about to tell Dean that. He turned in time to see Dean lose it, head back, moaning as he covered himself in his spunk. 

 

12:15 am  
Castiel was back at Dean's lips, furiously kissing him. The sheets at some point had ended up on the floor, but neither noticed, too engrossed in the other.   
"Cas-" Dean said against his friend's lips, "please, I need you." Castiel pulled away and stared down. He felt Dean shift his legs apart, as the green eyed boy looked up beseechingly.   
Castiel felt something feral take over him.  
"You are a little slut aren't you, Dean?" the words came spilling out. "So needy for me and my dick inside you. " He grinned down at the other boy whose eyes had widened at his friend's words. "Look at you, spreading your legs for me like a cheap whore," the boy continued.   
Dean groaned at the words, arching his back, spreading his legs wider. "Cas-" he wailed.   
Castiel grinned down. "On your stomach, whore," he ordered, pleasure coursing through him as his fuck buddy obeyed, presenting his ass.   
"Look at you, presenting your ass for me. Do you like it when I pound into you?" The dark haired boy continued. The needy whines gave him a sense of power, as Dean kept moving his ass back and forth, trying to get Castiel to fuck him.   
Castiel slicked himself up with lube before entering Dean in one quick thrust. "That's right, your hole is open very nicely for me, isn't it? Because you're such a slut for my cock. It's only been an hour and already you're begging me to fuck you again."  
Dean moaned as he shoved himself back against Castiel. With that the brunet stopped talking and began moving furiously, the bed shaking harder than before, hitting the wall before bouncing back.   
Castiel could feel the pleasure building with every thrust of his hips, Dean moving his ass back to meet him, the slapping of skin echoing in his ears.   
A scream tore out of the blond's throat as he came all over himself and the bed, the other following right behind. Both boys collapsed. 

 

12:36am  
"Is it a good thing that I can't feel my legs," Dean's raspy voice broke the silence that lay over the boys.   
"Means I fucked you good and proper," Castiel grinned as he turned to look at his friend. Dean's wide green eyes stared back, his legs tangled with the other teenager's, genitals on full display.   
"So I'm your little whore?" he asked.  
A slight blush graced Castiel's cheeks, but he answered confidently, "That's what your ass says."  
Dean burst into laughter. "My ass says that? In what a french accent or something?" The chuckles were knocked out of him when he found himself on his stomach again, hands touching and pulling at his cheeks.   
He winced at the light touch of fingers lingering at his hole. "Do you feel that, Dean?" Castiel whispered in his ear, body heavy on his, "the way you feel when I touch you there," fingers dipped in, "that is what says that you're mine. I did that to you, after you begged for it. And I'll continue doing it again and again."  
Dean was flipped onto his back, he stared up at dark blue eyes, all breath knocked out of him at the low growl of his friend's voice.   
"You are mine," Castiel enunciated each word, before he swooped down and caught Dean's lips with his own. 

 

"What did you get us into Dean?" 16 year old Castiel turned and hissed at his friend.   
"Shhh, they'll hear us," The other boy whispered back. He leaned back toward the small sliver of space between the door and the wall, ignoring the clothing that was inside the small space with them.   
Castiel leaned back, huffing. He hadn't wanted to come, but Dean insisted they come to the party one of their classmates was throwing.   
"Oh yea baby, just like that," the familiar voice of Bela Talbot said. He heard something swish through the air and his friend catch his breath.  
"Fuck," Dean whispered before wiggling around. Castiel turned to see him removing his pants, cock bouncing out.   
Castiel bit his lip for a moment before he moved so he could take a quick peek out at his classmates.   
He was met with a full frontal of Bela as she lowered herself onto Gordon's dick. The British girl began bouncing up and down. It was on one of the 'up's that Castiel caught sight of it.   
He turned to Dean who was moving his hand over his own hardened prick, "panties, he's wearing her panties," he huffed out, answering Castiel's unspoken question.   
"Oh," he said. The grunts and moans from the room got louder and the boy tore his own pants off, nearly hitting Dean, before bringing his hand back to himself. The two boys finished at the same time, white come hitting each other, just before Gordon let out a grunt. There was a pause.   
"Seriously?" came Bela's pissed off tone. The two teenagers hiding in the closet could hear her stomping around and then the door slamming behind her. They looked at each other before bursting into laughter. The closet door opened to reveal an angry Gordon Walker still in pink panties, cock hanging out the side. It was that moment that it hit both boys that they were pantless with what was obviously come on both of them. 

 

1:03pm  
Dean lay on the kitchen table, sighing as waited for his legs to start working. In the six times Castiel had taken him since the night before, he had gotten rougher and rougher (and the sex had gotten better and better). Dean didn't think his ass would ever feel right again. The boy wondered what had gotten into Castiel who hadn't let up with the dirty talk or the talk about Dean being his, something which brought a happy, jittery feeling to his stomach.   
The other boy was sprawled next to him, a satisfied look on his face, arm across Dean's chest. The charged silence was interrupted by Dean's stomach grumbling very loudly. Castiel chuckled as he flopped over, looking at his friend. Dean looked back.   
"Hungry?" Castiel asked, as he reached his hand out and began running his finger up and down the side of Dean's face with a look that Dean would almost label adoration on his face.   
"Yea, as soon as I can move, I'll get something to eat," Dean responded gruffly.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of you," Castiel said before slipping off the kitchen table.   
Dean raised his head to question his friend, but before he could he found strong arms wrapped around him as Castiel carried him back to the bedroom. The strangeness of the behavior kept Dean silent as his lover lay him in the bed, before striding out of the room, still stark naked.   
"What the fuck?" Dean wondered. 

 

2:14pm  
Satisfied, Dean put down his empty plate, Castiel watching him, intently. "That was delicious man," the blond commented.   
"Good. You need your strength up," Castiel commented, his voice lower than usual. Dean eyed him, noting his friend's erection, bobbing in front of him.   
"More fucking?" Dean asked, the pupil in his eyes widening as lust pooled in his gut. He didn't think he could ever get tired of spreading his legs for his best friend.   
Castiel shoved Dean down onto the mattress, positioning himself over him, before leaning down to kiss him. Dean reached up, pulling him down, so their bodies were up against each other.  
"You're too far away," he said, before going back to the kissing. Castiel groaned against him, hips rocking against him.   
"I agree," he said, after long moments of making out. The brunet pulled away, Dean whimpering at loss of contact, before the newly lube covered cock slammed into him. A scream escaped Dean's throat. He loved this. Castiel was right where he belonged, inside of Dean, between his legs, screwing him like there was no tomorrow.  
Dean reached his arms up, hands grasping onto Castiel's arms, as the teenager slammed into him over and over. The intensity in the blue eyes staring down at him, shoved Dean over the edge and he came, covering both of them, mere seconds before he felt that particular feeling of Castiel's come inside his body. Yes, Dean Winchester loved sex with his best friend.

 

8:12pm  
The two boys laid curled around each other, as they kissed lazily, blankets wrapped around their naked bodies in a warm cocoon. Dean let out a whimper when Cas pulled away.   
"Too far away, Cas," he murmured reaching out for the other boy.  
"You really are needy little whore, aren't you?" Castiel chuckled as he pulled Dean closer, tucking him next to his body.   
"Mmm, love sex," Dean sighed, his eyes closing as he snuggled in, head on Castiel's chest, legs entangled, "love you," he said even softer as he drifted into sleep.   
Castiel stiffened. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I hope you enjoyed. Also, I've noticed that when I copy and paste things like italics don't carry over. Is there a trick to formatting?? If anyone could help me that would be great. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 200th episode!!

11:59pm  
Castiel lay on his side, blue eyes intent on the body next to him. Dean's chest rose and fell softly with each soft breath.   
love you  
A little murmur left Dean's lips before he rolled, facing his lover, arms reaching out. Without conscious thought, Castiel found himself reaching out and pulled the other boy to him. He closed his eyes, breathing out, allowing his head to fall against Dean's chest   
love you  
He tangled his legs with Dean's, allowing himself to breathe in, inhaling the familiar scent of his best friend.   
Finally the blue eyed boy drifted off to sleep, warmed by the body heat of the other teenager. 

6:47am  
Castiel woke up, for a brief second, not remembering where he was. Light filtered in through curtains of a nearby window, a warmth at his side.  
"Morning," Dean's green eyes were focused on him, fingers running along the dark haired boy's arm in a soothing pattern.  
"Dean," Castiel murmured, a smile on his lips as he looked at the other person in bed with him.  
love you  
He shot up, eyes widening, blankets falling away. Dean stared up at him. "What's wrong? What is it?" There was a slight note of panic in his voice.   
Castiel looked at him. "You, you said that y- you love me?" His voice raised up at the end, questioning. Dean was silent for a moment, Castiel's heart speeding up with every second his lover didn't speak.   
"I do. I love you Castiel Novak," Dean finally said, pushing himself up, a flicker of nervousness on his face.  
"Oh." Castiel said, the heaviness in his stomach lightening. "I love you too," the words spilled out of him. They had been on his lips since the night before when Dean had fallen asleep.   
"Great," Dean responded. The two stared at each other. 

7:05am  
Dean was on top of Castiel, lips on his. They pulled apart reluctantly for air and gazed at each other, Castiel's fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Dean's neck.   
Dean let out little giggle. "I love you," he said for the sixth time.   
Castiel grinned back, "I love you."  
Lips smashed back together and it was a while before anyone spoke. 

12:04pm  
Castiel stared down, his breaths coming out in little gasps. Dean's wide green eyes gazed back, hips moving lazily. Dean tightened his legs around Castiel's lower back.   
"I love when you're inside of me, Cas," the boy whispered. There was a slight smile on both faces as foreheads touched. Castiel watched as Dean laced his fingers through his own.   
Hips and breathing sped up, fingers tightening and moans and gasps spilled out before there was simultaneous releases. The two clung together, as their breathing slowed.

2:44pm  
Castiel held onto Dean's waist, as his lover moved up and down, slower than the past few days, so he could lean over and kiss the blue eyed boy's upturned face every few seconds. Dean's cock brushed against Castiel's chest with every up and down motion. He wondered if one could die from this much pleasure for a moment, before Dean started moving faster and all thoughts were blocked out. 

5:39pm  
Dean was bent over the kitchen table, legs spread wide as Castiel drove into him over and over from behind. With every slap of balls against his ass, the kitchen table moved just a little bit more. Dean was too out of his mind to notice or care. The boy he had loved since he was thirteen years old, loved him back and was currently in the midst of screwing him from behind.   
"Fuck, Dean, love you," Castiel panted out. With those words, Dean came all over the kitchen floor. His lover continued to thrust into him a few more times, before Dean felt the familiar feeling of come inside his ass. 

7:21pm  
Warm water rained down around the couple as they made out in the small space. Castiel pulled away from Dean's lips and began kissing down his neck, biting and sucking marks as he went. He licked down Dean's chest, making the other boy gasp and knock the shampoo bottle out of the tub, before getting on his knees and wrapping his mouth around the penis in front of him. Green eyes stared down at him as he sucked harder, sliding a hand around to probe gently at Dean's hole. The wail that came out of his boyfriend's mouth was better than Castiel could have imagined. 

9:49pm  
"We have to go home tomorrow," Dean murmured, arms tightening around Castiel's waist.   
"I know," Castiel kissed Dean's forehead.  
"What's going to happen?" Dean whispered.  
"More of this," Castiel firmly said, pulling away to better look at the other boy. "we will tell everyone that we're together and I will take you out on dates and tell you I love you, because I do love you, and when we can we're going to have lots of mind blowing sex."   
He could feel Dean smile against his neck.   
"I like that plan," he murmured before he was silent for a moment, "Cas, I love you too." 

 

A few weeks later...  
"Castiel, anyone could walk in," Dean panted, his bare chest pressed against the wall.   
"Everyone has gone home, except for the football team and they're practicing right now," Castiel responded, nipping at Dean's neck, before pulling away.  
Dean could hear the sound of a zipper and then pants falling to the ground.  
"Besides, I've always wanted to fuck you at school," he continued as he moved Dean's legs further apart, slipping a finger into his boyfriend. A moan escaped Dean, his dick pressing against the wall of the boys' locker room.   
"Cas, please," Dean begged as his boyfriend fucked him with his fingers. At that the fingers slipped out, but were soon replaced with Castiel's dick.   
"Fuck yea," he chanted, when Castiel began moving.  
"What are you two doing?" came a voice from behind. Dean's eyes widened. He knew that voice.  
"I'm fucking my boyfriend," Castiel's calm voice came, not stopping for even a second. "If you want to stay and watch, Gordon, you are more than welcome to. Maybe you'll learn something."   
With that Castiel sped up, pleasure overtaking Dean's senses with every movement. He cried out, as he came, come splashing onto the walls as well as himself.  
When he turned around in Castiel's arms, Gordon was nowhere to be seen and his lover was smiling at him.  
"I love you," he said softly, kissing Dean.   
"I love you too," he responded to Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
